Mustache
by lilyyuri
Summary: Alec is thinking of growing a mustache... Inspired by the scene between Magnus and Dot on 2X13, and the talk of Freddie Mercury. Cute, fluffy and silly, and hopefully amusing.


**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own this, I barely own the laptop I'm writing on...

 **Summery:** Alec is thinking of growing a mustache...

Inspired by the scene between Magnus and Dot on 2X13, and the talk of Freddie Mercury. Cute, fluffy and silly, and hopefully amusing.

 **Author's note:** I have to say I was so glad when Magnus and Dot started talking about Freddie Mercury and Queen, it was such a nice touch, because Queen is my all-time favorite band so...

 **Mustache**

Magnus had just finished getting ready for bed, putting on a pair of silky pajama bottoms when he passed by the bathroom and caught Alec making faces at himself in the mirror. It was so adorable and silly that he found himself leaning against the door frame and just looking at his cute boyfriend with a soft smile on his face. Unfortunately Alec caught sight of him through the mirror and turned around with a shy smile, a delicate blush covering his cheeks,

"Umm," He said, feeling quite embarrassed at being caught, but the look on Magnus' face didn't spell humiliation for him, it was more... desire, which in turn made Alec feel even more self-conscious, "I was just thinking of maybe growing a mustache." He explained,

"Is that so?" Magnus' smile widen,

"Yeah, what do you think?" Alec said with a broad smile, his embarrassment forgotten in his excitement, "I was thinking a big, full one, like Freddie Mercury style..." Magnus' eyes widened in shock for a second before he managed to control himself, but unfortunately Alec caught it and his face fell, "Oh no, seriously?" Looking completely crestfallen it was hard for Magnus not to reach over and hug his distraught boyfriend, but he knew that would only cause Alec to withdraw further for him. Even after all this time and everything they've been through every time the name of one of Magnus' potential exes came up Alec went on a spiral of insecurity that was breaking Magnus' heart, "But I really liked Queen..."

"Ok," Magnus said, lifting his hand to stop Alec from further torturing himself, "First off, I did not sleep with Freddie Mercury!" He could see the tension lifting slightly from Alec's shoulders, which was a good sign, "I admit, I really wanted to," And the tension was back, "But that never actually happened." Magnus prattled on, deciding he was going to say it all and let Alec deal with it his own way, "I was always more of a fanboy, dragging Dot around from one Queen concert to the next. It was almost pathetic really." A small smile was forming on Alec's face as Magnus kept talking, and the warlock wanted to roll his eyes at himself because he was so relieved to see Alec's crooked grin. Damn he was whipped... Crossing his arms over his chest he narrowed his eyes at the grinning Alec, "Also, are you determined to hate everything connected to possible former lovers of mine?" Alec shrugged, looking rather sheepish,

"No!... Maybe..." He knew he was being childish and idiotic about the whole thing, Magnus loved him and he hadn't been with anyone else in a very long time, which meant that most of his possible former lovers were dead by now- well, unless they were vampires, or other warlocks... But the point was, it still bothered Alec that Magnus had so many former lovers, and he was working on himself and mostly he was doing a lot better in at least hiding his jealousy but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"My darling Alexander," Magnus said with a soft smirk, coming over to wrap his arms around Alec's waist, pressing himself tight to his boyfriend to assure him he was all his, "You should know by now that I did not sleep with every famous person in history." Nuzzling Alec's neck softly he added, "I do have standards." Alec rolled his eyes,

"What about Michelangelo?" Alec could tell by the way Magnus' body froze that he hit the nail on the head with his one and closed his eyes briefly, he was not going to get jealous of Michelangelo!

"Ok, yes." Magnus admitted softly, "But only once!" He assured his miffed boyfriend, "We were better off as friends, and he had a thing for blonds anyway." Magnus let out a soft, nostalgic smile take over, as the memories flooded back, "I remember there was this little bar in Florence we used to go to and pick up..." Feeling Alec stiffening in his arms stopped Magnus from completing his thought, "So, a mustache!" He cried gleefully, "That sounds like a fantastic idea!" Alec shook his head, still looking slightly pouty,

"No, I've changed my mind, I don't want to grow one anymore." Magnus bit his lip to hold back a smile,

"Good, I like you better clean-shaved." He admitted with a soft caress of Alec's cheek and Alec rolled his eyes. "Let's go to bed," Magnus purred softly, hoping that the mustache crisis was over, because the night was still young and they weren't too tired for once and he really wanted to show Alec how much he loved him, and not someone who's been dead for almost half a millennium.

"Alright," Alec conceded, letting Magnus pull him into the bedroom, "But I don't like Italian art as much anymore!"

 **Author's note:** Wow, less than 1,000 words. A new record for me!


End file.
